Slumber-Party
by n.t.s.JuStDayDreaming
Summary: rated M part of one of my stories, you might wanna read "Realization" first, have fun ;)


**Hey there :D Sooo this Oneshot is kind of an extension to ****_Realization  
_****Since that story is rated T I didn`t want to put stuff like this in it, but thought that some people would like to read it though...**

**It was written with a lot of help from a friend of mine - ~xraellax**

**There is a reason why this is rated M kiddos ;) so pretty please don`t read any further, if you`re underage :)**

**Seriously. Don`t.**

**To the rest of you:  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen, eure Just ;D**

* * *

And suddenly she was on top of me, pinning me down on my bed. This look, it made me crazy. I tried to keep my cool, but I had a hard time trying to breathe slowly and not ripping off her clothes. _No, bad Tori! Stop thinking like this! Since when do you have such a pervert mind? Pervert? SHE is the one on top of me! OH MY GOSH! Cat is on top of me!_ She leaned down to my ear, her cheek touching mine, and whispered. "I can hear your heart beat, Tori." I had never heard anything sexier in my whole life than Cat`s voice right in this moment. She moved her head just a little bit, so she could look straight at me. I stared into her chocolate brown eyes and was shocked to see that all her innocence was gone, replaced by blazing fire.

She leaned even closer, her lips hardly away from mine, her voice merely a breath. "I know you want me, Tori. I can see it in your eyes that you crave to kiss me." My whole body trembled as my skin felt the cool air that was coming out of her mouth. It smelled like my toothpaste, spearmint, but there was something else… strawberries?

I could not hold myself back any longer. I pressed my lips against hers. They tasted so sweet, so much better than any boy`s lips that I had ever kissed and I had never felt this kind of sensation while kissing a boy. I was entirely on fire and there was electricity running through my body like crazy. Kissing a girl was amazing. Kissing **_Cat _**was amazing. I moaned quietly against her lips, my hands searching their way under her top, finally touching bare skin. Cat`s skin was so soft. _So soft._ I could feel her heart beat against mine.

Our lips parted, just a moment to take off our shirts and to look each other in the eyes. Both of us smiled into our next kiss and our bodies were filled with lust as our tongues met and our kisses got more passionate.

_Is it getting hot in here?_ No, I guess that was just Cat sucking at my pulse point. I moaned loudly. Thank goodness my family wasn`t home. Cat was trailing kisses down my neck, driving me crazy. _If we don`t stop now, I don`t think we would stop at all. Should we even stop? I mean do I even want to stop? _"Mmh..." _Damn I can`t think straight, when Cat is kissing me like this. _It didn`t really seem like Cat was thinking of stopping, though. Not at all. It appeared like she wanted to go _all_ the way and I wasn`t even close to breaking her off.

After marking my neck with her teeth, as if she wanted to mark me as hers, she moved to my collarbone, kissing and caressing all the way down. I felt like loosing myself in the touch of her tounge and lips, enjoying the hot and wet feeling it brought to my lower parts. Cat's fingers started to move in circles around my left breast, which made my nipples become even more aroused than they were before and I felt the aching need of unfulfilled desire. With a quick move my bra fell to the floor and with the next Cat cupped my right breast with her delicate mouth, never stopping the wonderful treatment of my left. Moaning, I pressed my body against hers, wrapping my arms around her, but carefull not to hurt her with my nails.

"Mmmh", I moaned, enjoying the feeling of her hands all over me and the sweet taste of her lips. I wanted to say "Oh Cat", but our for dominance fighting tongues turned it into that simple guttural sound. Suddenly Cat pulled away and looked at me, her eyes darkened with desire and untold wishes.  
"Tori, how long did I have to wait for that moment?", she breathed, in a husky and silk voice.  
"Cat, I -" The rest of the sentence was interrupted by my surprised moan, as she cupped her lips around my right breast and teased it with her delicious tongue. My body cringed in pleasure, leaning into her for deeper touch and relief of that burning ache of lust. Her soft hands caressed my back, wandering from my neck to my bottom and up again. There were no mere words to describe how deep my pleasure was; it simply consumed every tiny bit of me.  
Then her left hand moved to my other exposed breast, stroking and massaging it. Somewhere in the back of my head the surviving rest of my mind asked, where she had learned such movements. But the thought was wiped away as Cat started to kiss her way down over my belly, stopping at my navel to let her tongue circle around it.


End file.
